


i was wondering, what can i do for you babe?

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Alphas & Omegas [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Did I mention angst, Disagreements, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Negotiations, Omega Kang Yeosang, Sex, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut, They love each other, True Love, author sucks at tagging, stubborn boys, sweet yeosang, sweet yunho, tagging is hard, there is angst, this will hurt before it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “I want to be yours and I want you to want to be mine in every sense. It doesn’t seem like we’re on the same page anymore and I’m getting too old for this shit.”“You’re twenty-three Yunho,” Yeosang mumbles, not addressing the rest of Yunho’s confession.“And at twenty-three, I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you and only you. Heats, ruts, who fucking cares what it is, as long as you’re with me. I thought I was that for you, but I stand corrected. I. Can’t. Do. This.” Yunho punctuates, tears threatening to fall. Without another word and no response from Yeosang, Yunho leaves their apartment.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Alphas & Omegas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655995
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	i was wondering, what can i do for you babe?

**Author's Note:**

> _finally_ posting a non-seongjoong installment. I feel like for the longest time I was focusing solely on their arc of the story while this has been mocking me from my drafts in google docs. 
> 
> anyway - enjoy some yunsang drama with an eventual happy ending.
> 
> title taken from E-Yo by N.Flying <3

Like all of their other friends, Yeosang and Yunho have had  _ the talk _ . Of mating marks, that is. Yunho’s been ready to settle down with his omega for a few years now, but to say Yeosang was hesitant would be an understatement.

Actually, he was very adamantly against it. 

This topic has led to some explosive arguments between the two and their friends who were tired of being brought into the middle of it. 

“I don’t know what you’re so scared of.” Yunho sighs. “We’ve been exclusive for years and I just want it to be official.”

“Why do you need a mating mark for that?” 

“It’s the principle, Yeosang,” Yunho exclaims. “I don’t want any alpha thinking they have a chance with you!”

“THEY DON’T HAVE A CHANCE WITH ME YUNHO!” Yeosang explodes. “I’ve been telling and I  _ will tell  _ any alpha that has the audacity to approach me that I’m taken. It’s always been you.”

“I don’t know if that’s good enough anymore.” Yunho whispers, just loud enough for Yeosang’s stellar hearing to pick up.

“What do you mean  _ ‘it’s not good enough anymore’ _ ” Yeosang challenges, stepping into Yunho’s space, the latter taking a simultaneous step back.

“I want to be yours and I want you to want to be mine in every sense. It doesn’t seem like we’re on the same page anymore and I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“You’re twenty-three Yunho,” Yeosang mumbles, not addressing the rest of Yunho’s confession.

“And at twenty-three, I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you and only you. Heats, ruts, who fucking cares what it is, as long as you’re with me. I thought I was that for you, but I stand corrected. I. Can’t. Do. This.” Yunho punctuates, tears threatening to fall. Without another word and no response from Yeosang, Yunho leaves their apartment.

*****

Yeosang woke up in bed alone for the twentieth day in a row and there was still no call or text from Yunho or any sign that the older boy was going to come back. Frankly speaking, Yeosang was getting annoyed and it was starting to affect him more than he let on. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had come to check on him a few times, but with Seonghwa in the early stages of his pregnancy, Hongjoong was more protective than normal of his omega and Seonghwa was just plain tired all the time. He appreciated the company and always made sure his friends knew how much he loved them.

He was scrolling through twitter when he got a notification that Yunho had tweeted. “Weird,” Yeosang mumbled to himself. He opened the tweet and his jaw dropped at the sight. It was a selfie (wow Yunho looks so cute) with Jongho, Wooyoung, and someone Yeosang vaguely recognized as an omega from Wooyoung and Yunho’s dance class, “ _ Hoshi, maybe?” _ Yeosang thought to himself. Passive aggressively, Yeosang liked the tweet, took a screenshot, and switched to his chat with Seonghwa.

**Yeosang: [image attached]:** ughhhh what is this?!?!?! :’(

**Seonghwa:** Sangie, baby, it looks like a tweet

**Yeosang:** :(

**Yeosang:** okay

*****

By day thirty-two, Yeosang was going crazy. He spent his heat alone for the first time since he fully presented and it was miserable. Seonghwa came by to make sure he was hydrated and had food in his fridge that was easily accessible, but Seonghwa spent next to no time with the whining, begging omega. After the most excruciating week of his life, Yeosang selfishly knew he had to make it right or get some answers.

Yeosang didn’t even know where to start. He knew the other boy hadn’t blocked him, but he wasn’t responding to anything and there was a chance he switched off his read receipts because they were just showing as ‘delivered’. Because they’d been together for so long, Yeosang knew his work schedule by heart. The door of his cafe rang obnoxiously thanks to the bell that they’d installed to alert employees of new customers. Yeosang looked to the counter and Yunho was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Yeosang, he’s off today,” one of Yunho’s coworkers helpfully supplied. Yeosang huffed, thanked her, and turned on his heel, leaving the cafe empty handed and empty hearted.

_ Well okay then. _

He shuffled dejectedly back to his apartment. It was late enough in the evening that he could make dinner without having Seonghwa tell him he’d need another meal. He whipped up some noodles and went to bed, finally letting the mental exhaustion take him into sleep quickly.

*****

Yeosang was awakened what felt like minutes later by his phone blaring, but instead of ignoring the call, he threw himself out of bed to answer it, making himself slightly dizzy. 

It was Yunho’s ringtone.

“Hello?   
  


“We need to talk,” Yunho starts without preamble, “Can I come over?”

“It’s your- you know what, yeah. You can.” Yeosang replied, not wanting to argue with him. He just wanted to see his boy again. Yunho grunted affirmatively and hung up before Yeosang could say his goodbyes. 

Yunho showed up roughly fifteen minutes later and Yeosang tries not to think about where he’s been staying the past few weeks and he looks as stunning as ever. His eyes have small bags under them but he still has his permanently etched smile on his face. 

That’s the thing about Yunho, though. Going back years of their friendship and their relationship, Yunho has  _ always  _ had a smile of some sorts, even when they were in the midst of their worst fights (ha - nothing is worse than this fight) and even now when Yeosang could see that he was tired (emotionally and physically), he still had an inkling of his bright smile.

“Uhh, hi,” Yeosang started awkwardly, breaking the seemingly endless silence. Yunho looks at him and  _ oh -  _ were those tears? Yeosang closes the distance without even thinking about it and collects his much taller alpha into a bruising hug, scenting him generously. The metaphorical dam breaks at that point and the two of them are shaking with the force of Yunho’s sobs.

“I’m so,  _ so _ , sorry Yeosang,” Yunho hiccups into Yeosang’s hair. Yeosang tenses. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” This slight outburst caused Yunho to flinch and start to pull away, holding the smaller omega at arms length.

“I’ve been thinking about it every day. You’ve made it clear from the beginning that you don’t want a mating mark, and while I don’t understand  _ why _ you don’t want to be my mate, I need-”

“Let me stop you right. the fuck. there.” Yeosang punctuates. “I never  _ once _ said I don’t want to be  _ your  _ mate. I’ve just said I don’t want to have a mating mark.” Yunho looked down at Yeosang with wide eyes and Yeosang could see a hint of relief shining through with his unshed tears. Yeosang takes a deep breath before continuing. “I am not  _ motherly _ . I was not blessed with the patience, understanding, or  _ desire _ to carry pups. I don’t want to be pregnant, I don’t want to be  _ responsible _ for the wellbeing of a helpless child because  _ they don’t deserve that _ . They deserve better than me and my mood swings, me and my stubborn “my way or the highway” attitude, if you will. God nothing would make me happier than to wear your mating mark, Yunho, but I know you want one too and if we both have one, I can get pregnant, and  _ I’ll be damned _ if I’ve been spoiled all these years just to have fucking  _ biology  _ ruin my joy that is you cumming inside me raw during my heats and your ruts.”

Yunho choked and was sent into a coughing spiral at Yeosang’s final admission.

“Let me get this straight,” Yunho says, after regaining his composure. “You’re hesitant to complete the bond...because…you enjoy me cumming inside of you and you don’t want a baby?” Yeosang nods resolutely and Yunho bursts out laughing and it’s music to Yeosang’s ears. With a smile, the shorter boy nods and is wrapped up in Yunho’s arms, faces dangerously close. “You want it now, baby?” and  _ oh fuck _ Yunho’s voice just did that thing that Yeosang loves where it dips dangerously low and  _ double fuck _ , now Yeosang is wet. All he can do is nod before Yunho sweeps Yeosang into his lap on the couch. 

_ ‘When did we sit down?’  _ Yeosang’s mind tries to piece together.

“Before we do this, Yeo, can we come to some sort of compromise?” Yeosang’s attention, while fuzzy, is trained on the tall alpha and he squeaks out a small ‘yes’ when Yunho’s hands trail to the backside of his waistband. “Let me mark you.  _ Tonight. _ I can live without a mark of my own and we can talk about all of this later, but I really would love it if you wore mine.”

“Go with me to the doctor this week. We can talk about suppressants. I know you’re not really okay with not having a full bond, Yun.” Yeosang reasons and Yunho’s eyes well up with tears again.

“Can I still mark you?” Yunho whispers and while Yeosang still looks hesitant, he lets out a sigh and nods, closing the distance between them. Yunho met him half way and his happy tears wet Yeosang’s cheeks on the way down. “I love you, Yeosang.”

“I love you too, baby. Now can you  _ please _ fuck me? I am still pent up from my very  _ very  _ unfulfilling heat.” Yunho growled and his hands tightened around Yeosang’s hips, causing Yeosang to release an unnaturally low gravelly moan. The omega began gyrating his hips as wave after wave of fresh slick poured out of him. Yunho could absolutely smell it radiating off of him and with some bout of scary sexy strength, Yunho was able to lift them both off the couch, maneuver them throughout their apartment while undressing and quickly preparing Yeosang one handed and never letting his omega touch the floor.

“God, pretty omega, I can’t even  _ imagine _ how hard it must have been for you when it was absolute torture for me,” Yeosang moaned at Yunho’s words. “I almost came back early but I didn’t want you to think I was just using you for sex.” He conceded.

“Hmmh, would have let you.  _ Come on alpha please. _ ” Yunho growled again and Yeosang thinks that might be his favorite sound. Yunho enters him carefully even when Yeosang whines for him to go faster, his alpha’s instinct to be gentle with his boy overpowering all other things. 

“I love you, my omega. You ready?” Yunho says, slowing down his thrusts slightly. Yeosang nodded, baring his neck wordlessly to the alpha and Yunho takes a second to just  _ appreciate  _ the sight laid out in front of him. This small boy - the fiery, blunt, quietly caring omega that he’s lucky to call his own is putting his own original wants aside  _ for him _ . The first tear falls before Yunho can stop it and Yeosang looks up at him alarmed. Yeosang reaches up and cards his fingers through Yunho’s sweat damp hair.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing, I promise. I’m just happy. Thank you for doing this.”

Yeosang chuckles, “I did a lot of thinking myself, babe. Those thirty-two days, seven hours, and forty-six minutes were the longest of my life even without the heat I spent alone. I would have done everything to have you back, even if that meant having your pups and sharing mating marks. I mean it, Yunho. You’re  _ it  _ for me. You’re my alpha. I’ll do anything just to have you.” Yunho surges toward Yeosang, capturing his lips in a heated, passionate kiss that’s got way too much tongue for the confession Yeosang just made. “Now, alpha, baby, my love, Yunnie, please, for the love of all that is good and holy in this  _ fucked up universe _ , please fuck me, and  _ please mark me.” _ The whine that both of them let out was raw and feral as Yunho sped up his hips again, plowing into Yeosang, who in turn, bared his neck again for Yunho.

The alpha could feel his knot forming at the base of his girthy cock and upon popping the appendage into place, he sunk his teeth into Yeosang’s neck, effectively marking the small omega as his own. Yunho pumped wave after wave of cum into Yeosang’s pliant hole as the omega released himself between them. As Yunho was coming down from his high, he felt a slight sting on his own neck. Gasping, he pulled away from Yeosang who had a small droplet of blood,  _ Yunho’s blood _ , smudged just below his lower lip. 

“You’ll catch flies if you don’t close your mouth, big guy.” Yeosang joked and Yunho didn’t care. HIs hand flew up to his neck and he felt the raised skin, mark already healing as he looked down at his smiling omega. 

“Y-you.  _ Yeosang what?” _

“I told you, baby. You’re it for me. This is okay. I wanted this. We’re okay.”

“I just fucking came inside of you and we’re both marked.” Yunho states and he watches as the realization washes over Yeosang’s face. He can’t help but laugh as his mate’s face turns from beaming to confused to panic in one small second.

“Well fuck.” Yeosang giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you loved it. i'm actually pretty glad I shelved this for a while because this was not the original ending I had planned and i love this one _so much more_
> 
> find me on twitter: [hwawtinystars](http://twitter.com/hwatinystars) \- (formerly armystaytiny)


End file.
